If you loved me, why'd you leave me?
by obiwansbeard
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and his Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent on a mission to protect the Queen of Naboo, when, all of a sudden, they encounter a Sith Lord who goes by the name of Darth Maul. Qui-Gon is killed. Obi-wan has to tell Satine, his former love interest, of Qui-Gon's death. Will all go to plan? Sequel to Long Lost Love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay so I finally got this new story posted, and yes this is an old chapter from Long Lost Love that I deleted. Just to** **inform you, the next few chapters will be all of the deleted chapters from Long Lost Love. Happy reading guys!**

* * *

 **If you loved me, why'd you leave me?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Battle of Naboo**

 **Obi-wan POV:**

The year was 32bby and me and my master had been chosen to be ambassadors to negotiate with the greedy Trade Federation.

We had just arrived on the ship were shown in by a protocol droid.

"Master, why are they taking so long?" I asked, as I could feel the fatigue wash over me.

"Patience young one, these negotiations tend to take some time." He said as he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder; I smiled, he was like a father to me.

"Put your weapons down Jedi!" said a droid pointing it's gun at us. I looked at my master and he nodded at me, we put our arms up as if to surrender and we force pushed the droids backwards so they landed in a huge pile on the other side of the room.

"What do we do now master?" I asked.

"The ventilation ducts," He said gesturing to the pipes above. "We will use them to get to the hanger below."

I nodded in agreement and jumped into the pipe, the force shouting directions at me. Right! Left! Forward!

Eventually we reached the hanger and devised an escape plan whilst hiding behind some crates. We were to hide in separate ships whilst the droid army invaded, then we would meet up again on the surface and rescue Queen Padmé Amidala, who was under pressure from the Federation to sign a treaty to legalise the invasion. Then we would escort her to Coruscant where she would plead her case to the Galactic Senate and Supreme Chancellor Valorum, in hope that they would assist in outlawing the Trade Federations activities on Naboo.

 **Qui-Gon POV:**

On the surface the tanks where ravaging through the forests near the swamps, tearing the trees from the ground. I was running, running away from the tank that was gaining on me dodging trees as I went. Then a Gun gun ran into me and latched itself onto my leg.

"You need to run, save yourself!" I told him.

"No mesa stay with chu, chu Jedi."

"Get down!" I screamed at him. The tank had caught up with us; I dived on top of him and the tank drifted above us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Mesa Jar Jar Binks and mesa your humble servant."

"That won't be necessa-" But I was cut off as Obi-wan sped past us with two battle droids on speeders chasing him like a hunter in hot pursuit. I ignited my lightsaber and deflected a shot straight back at one of the droids; he flew off the speeder and Obi-wan jumped on it and shot down the other droid.

"Master, we need to seek refuge before the droid's take over the Naboo." Obi-wan said.

Jar Jar shrieked. "Mesa know where you can go. Mesa take you to Gun gun city!" He gestured for us to follow and we followed him to a huge swamp.

"How far is this city Jar Jar?" I asked.

"Wesa going underwater!"

Obi-wan looked at me, I nodded then we used our 'breath control' technique and dove into the water, there we swam into what looked to be a huge bubble that encased the legendary underwater city.

 **Rugor Nass POV:**

My eyes bulged when the outcast Jar jar Binks strolled in, two outsiders with him.

"Jar jar binks, what sa chu doing here?" I asked.

The older one of the outsiders spoke. "I am Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi." He said gesturing to the younger of the two. "We are ambassadors sent by Senator Palpatine on a diplomatic mission to negotiate peace with the Trade Federation. But I'm afraid that the peace talks didn't go so well, and the Federation sent a droid army to invade Naboo; we need to borrow a transport to get us to Theed and rescue Queen Amidala before they force her to sign a treaty and take control of Naboo."

I clenched my fist. "Wesa no like the Naboo, day tink that day so smarty and that day brains so big!"

"Your highness, if we don't take action this planet will be overrun by the separatist forces and these underwater cities will be discovered."

 **Obi-wan POV:**

The Gungan high council sat in silence and mulled over the contradiction that my master had just given. Then my master sneakily waved his hand and I knew what he was doing.

The boss reacted to the mind trick instantly and said. "Wesa decide to give you a transport to Theed," The council exchanged a few confused glances. "General, escort our visitors to their transport. They will be going through the core."

"Core?" I asked curiously.

"Yes the core, that is the only way that you will reach Theed in time."

"Thank you your grace." My master said. "But what will happen to Jar jar?"

The boss' expression changed. "He will be punished, severely."

"We will need a navigator to get through the core, may I suggest Mr Binks?"

I gave him a confused look, he smiled as the boss agreed for he had no use for Jar jar.

 **Qui-Gon POV:**

We travelled at high speed through the murky waters when I saw a rock move out of the corner of my eye. I felt a slight shiver up my spine as a ripple was sent through the force, that meant danger. Obi-wan looked at me, he had sensed it too. the submarine was pushed against a rock by an unknown force, the rock what had moved before was gone. Then another push came and we slammed against the rocks again. A creature with razor sharp teeth was in front of us. Jar jar dived onto the floor and Obi-wan flew right into the creatures mouth.

"What are you doing, Padawan?"

You'll see." He replied, a smirk appearing on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review below! The next chapter of this story will be posted, most likely, at the weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The next chapter of this story will be posted tomorrow or today, depending on if this chapter** **receives any reviews or not. I hope you are enjoying this story, if not please don't hesitate to tell me in either a review or a PM. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **If you loved me, why'd you leave me?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Qui-Gon POV:**

Our bongo submarine sped through the digestive system of the opee sea killer that had been pursuing us. Suddenly there was a loud rumble and the monster spat us out, along with a school of smaller fish and some seaweed. Obi-wan smirked triumphantly but the monster bit the left side of our submersible and damaged our navigation light, leaving us clad in darkness circling Naboo's murky oceanic core. Just then, the monster released its grip as it was devoured by a sando aqua monster, then a colo claw fish joined the party and began fighting the aqua monster for the remaining limbs of the sea killer, which gave us a chance to escape.

We resurfaced in a channel on the outskirts of Theed with the aid of the bongo's buoyancy system, but we were forced to abandon ship as we had parked it too close to the current of one of Theed's waterfalls. With the help of Captain Panaka and a group of guards, we were able to infiltrate the Theed Royal Palace and rescue Queen Amidala from the Trade Defence Force. The queen and her handmaidens boarded the queen's private ship and prepared to depart for Coruscant, the Galactic Republic's capital planet, to plead her case to the senate; in hope that the Republic would sent aid to her war-torn world.

As we exited Naboo's atmosphere, the Royal Starship was fired upon by the Trade Federation's blockade. "Captain, fire all of the canons that this ship has!" Barked Obi-wan.

"This is not a warship! We have no weapons, Ambassador! We're a nonviolent people, which is why the Trade Federation was brave enough to attack us in the first place!" Replied the Captain. Obi-wan opened his mouth and was just about to reply but was stopped by one of the Pilots.

"Sir, the ships hyperdrive is gone." The Pilot said, saluting.

"Despatch the droids!" The Captain ordered.

"Yes sir." The Pilot replied hastily.

Only one of the seven astromech's returned and that droid was the one who had managed to repair the hyperdrive, so we were able to enter hyperspace and narrowly escape the conflict with the Federation battleships. The droid, who was named R2-D2, was commended for it's bravery by the queen herself. Due to the damage the hyperdrive had sustained in the attack, our party was forced to land on the nearest planet, which was the desert planet of Tatooine for repairs.

 **Padmé POV:**

The sand swirled around me as I retreated down the ramp of the ship.

"Master Jedi?" I called. "The royal highness, has said that I am to come with you."

"No more orders from the Queen today." He grunted turning around. "Besides, this space port isn't going to be pleasant."

"The queen wishes for me to come with you, she is curious about the planet 'tis all."

He let out a long sigh before he replied. "This is not a good idea. Stay close to me." And with that we, with Jar Jar and R2 in tow, headed to Mos Eisley space port.

 **Anakin POV:**

The small bell attached to the door rang and a group of people walked in. They were strange. The leader of the posse was a tall man with long hair and a beard, standing next to him was a creature that had a long snout-like nose and head tails that collected on the floor. Keeping it's distance from the group, a small astromech was at the rear; it had a sliver metal design outlined with blue stainless steel and two jets positioned either side of it's legs. Then, there was a woman. She had long plaits that hung down to her hips and some of the others were wrapped around her bun what she wore in her hair. Yes I'll admit it, I loved her. She was beautiful. Her eyes were as blue as the Dune sea and her porcelain face had a rosy aura that shone from her cheeks. She wore silver earrings with small purple gems hanging from the bottom, she was clothed in a purple couture gown that brought out her curves.

 **Padmé POV:**

The sand swirled around me as I retreated down the ramp of the ship.

"Master Jedi?" I called. "The royal highness, has said that I am to come with you."

"No more orders from the Queen today." He grunted turning around. "Besides, this space port isn't going to be pleasant."

"The queen wishes for me to come with you, she is curious about the planet tis all."

He let out a long sigh before he replied. "This is not a good idea. Stay close to me." And with that we, with Jar Jar and R2 in tow, headed to Mos Eisley space port.

 **Anakin POV:**

The small bell attached to the door rang and a group of people walked in. They were strange. The leader of the posse was a tall man with long hair and a beard, standing next to him was a creature that had a long snout-like nose and head tails that collected on the floor. Keeping it's distance from the group, a small astromech was at the rear; it had a sliver metal design outlined with blue stainless steel and two jets positioned either side of it's legs. Then, there was a woman. She had long plaits that hung down to her hips and some of the others were wrapped around her bun what she wore in her hair. Yes I'll admit it, I loved her. She was beautiful. Her eyes were as blue as the Dune sea and her porcelain face had a rosy aura that shone from her cheeks. She wore silver earrings with small purple gems hanging from the bottom, she was clothed in a purple couture gown that brought out her curves.

Watto, my master, started talking to the man but I was too perplexed by the woman's beauty to listen to them. Then, our eyes locked; her piercing hazel orbs staring right through me. I smiled at her and she nodded, walking over to my side.

"Do you by any chance have any parts for a J-type Nubian?" The man asked.

"Nubian? Of course, unlike other dealers we have lots of rare parts; You're lucky." Watto replied.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." The man muttered under his breath, before following my master outside.

Once they had left, I took my chance to speak to the woman. "Are you an angel?" I asked, falling under a spell cast by her beauty.

"What?" She giggled, giving me a quizzical glare.

"Are you an angel. I've heard that their beauty is like none others in the galaxy and that they cast spells to make people fall in love with them."

"Where did you hear this?" She enquired, trying to change the subject.

"I speak to most of the pilots that come in here, they tell me story's about adventures that they have been on and heroic tales of bravery. We sometimes sit and talk for hours on end!" I exclaim happily.

"Well no I-" The woman began but she was cut off as the man reentered the hut - he looked angry.

"We're leaving!" He said sternly, dragging the creature behind him by one of it's head tails.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." The woman said with a small bow.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too!" I shouted after her, as the group left the shop.

I sighed, looking down at my muddy boots; I was exhausted, I had worked tirelessly for most of the day and the only real break I had was when I was talking to the woman.

"Go home Ani," Watto said, gesturing towards the door.

"Yippee!" I shouted, gathering up my things.

"Hurry up and get out before I change my mind!" He warned. I smiled, he could be nice when he wanted to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't forget to review, your reviews mean so much to me!** **Thank you! X**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter for you, please review the last chapter and this chapter otherwise I will be deleting this story simply because of the lack of reviews.**

* * *

 **If you loved me, why'd you leave me?**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Obi-wan POV:**

My master, Qui-Gon, is dead. Yes that's right, dead. Furthermore, he was murdered by a sith. He died in my arms, I wasn't quick enough to save him. I don't know what to do anymore, without his guidance. I think it's safe to say I failed, I failed him. It was his dying wish that I train the boy, Anakin; the force is strong with him, Qui-Gon believed that he was the chosen one. It is foretold that the chosen one will bring balance to the force, therefore he told me to train him myself so some of his teachings could be passed on to the next generation. I will train him, despite my views on the boy. But for now, I must inform someone about his untimely demise...an old friend.

 **Satine POV:**

I sighed as I walked out of my room, ensuring that my headdress was intact through the mirror that hung on the wall. I could already predict the day now - a long, boring debate with the speakers from senate.

It was enough to make me get _angry_ sometimes. Everything I do is what's best for my people - that's my role of the Duchess of Mandalore. However, the burden of leadership can sometimes be difficult especially in times when war and corruption are forcing the Mandalorian people to forfeit their pacifist ways and join the renegade group Death Watch. It's shameful.

I exited my room, once I thought I was presentable and headed toward the throne room. Sure enough, several senators were already seated in front of the throne in a half circle shape. They all stood up politely as I took my seat on the throne.

"Thank you." I murmured aloud, beginning to cover my face in a mask of calm.

As each senator stood to introduce his or herself, my eyes took their toll in wandering the room.

That was when I saw him.

Looking as handsome as ever, none other than Obi-wan Kenobi stood at the entrance to the palace. My heart fluttered for what seemed like an eternity but our eyes did not lock, instead he looked sheepishly at the floor.

I cleared my throat and turned back to the senators who were now sat bickering amongst themselves. "I call this meeting adjourned." I announced, as they all turned their red faces towards me. "We will let cooler heads prevail."

As I expected, my comment was met with objections. "Leave, now! We will continue this later!" I shouted forcefully. The group then tramped out of the room and I walked toward Obi-wan, a slight bounce in my step.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan called out into the palace gardens. _Anakin?_ I thought. _Why was Anakin?_ I was interrupted from my thoughts as a small boy ran past me, knocking me off my feet.

Obi-wan rushed over and helped me get back up onto my feet. "Oh um...sorry Duchess. This is my Padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker."

"Padawan?" I exclaimed, brushing the dirt off my dress. "So your a knight now Obi-wan?"

"Well no, actually I'm a master." He announced proudly.

"Master huh? I thought something was missing." I said, eying the small tuft of hair that was the remnant of his Padawan braid.

"Oh," He sighed, running a hand through his auburn hair.

I looked over his shoulder to see if Qui-Gon was behind him, but he wasn't. "One would assume that Master Qui-Gon would be with you."

As those words left me mouth, Obi-wan's eyes turned from icy blue to a dull grey colour. "Obi-wan?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little nauseous from the flight that's all." He replied, placing a hand on the wall for support.

I put my hand on his cheek and turned his head to face me. "Obi, I don't need to be a Jedi to know that something is bothering you." There it was again, it was back. My old nickname for him.

"It's just-" He began, but before he could finish his knees buckled beneath and he landed in a heap on the floor.

"Anakin!" I screamed. "Go and get some help!" The boy didn't need to be told twice, he sped past us and out of the palace.

 **Satine POV:**

I cradled his head in my lap. "Obi-wan! What happened?" I asked, smoothing his hair. He just pulled me closer and squeezed his eyes tight shut.

Then I knew, Qui-Gon was dead.

"Oh Obi, I'm so sorry for bringing it up I-" But I was silenced, as Obi-wan kissed me. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was more of a...friendly kiss.

"I've missed you." He said after we broke apart.

"Didn't we agree that-" But I was cut off again as he pressed his finger to my lips.

"Anakin!" He sighed. "How long have you been standing there?" Anakin just smirked and led Dr Zaz away.

"Long enough master, long enough." Anakin chuckled. After that, all three of us broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter. I imagine the sight was quite disturbing, a young man, woman and child rolling around the palace floor unable to stop laughing.

Frustration welled up inside of me as I stared up at the ceiling in my bed.

Obi-wan's face kept flashing in my mind and I desperately needed sleep. I sighed and rolled over on my side.

I started to think about my decision to end our relationship, oh how I regretted it. Now that he has completed his training, he has sworn an oath to the Jedi order. Which ends all chances of us getting back together as attachments are forbidden to a Jedi. I realised now, that by me pushing him away I had ruined the possibility of a relationship. I wanted him to stay, to stay with me and help rebuild Mandalore but no that would be selfish. I now know that his heart belongs with the Jedi, not me.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I stood up, pulled on a thin robe and walked out of my bedroom, careful not to wake anyone. I padded quietly through the halls until I found the balcony that overlooked the city. I sighed and rested my chin on my hand, staring into the quiet city that lay beyond.

"Care for some company?" A voice behind me asks. I spun around and my heart automatically jumped into my throat, it was Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan...I didn't think you'd be awake at this hour." I stated.

"Couldn't sleep." Was his reply, as he walked up beside me.

"That's the both of us then." I sighed, dangling my arms over the edge. _Why?_ I thought. _Why did I have to end our relationship? It was perfect. But I had to go and ruin it all._ I didn't mean to sigh but a small breath escaped my lips.

"Satine...I know that you regret out decision but it was for the best, it would've never worked out. You must not dwell on the past Satine, you must focus on your future - Mandalore's future." Obi-wan said quietly.

"Spare me the lecture Kenobi!" I growled.

He looked at me with sad eyes and began to walk away. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I found myself taking quick steps towards him. "Obi?" I called. Obi-wan turned to face me, I almost lost myself in those deep blue eyes of his that glinted in the light of the moon. I took a measured step toward him and pressed my lips against his.

This kiss was more passionate than the first and I pulled away a few seconds later.

"Goodnight Obi-wan." I giggled, I couldn't help but laugh at his bemused expression. He then tightly embraced me, I could tell that he never wanted to let go.

"Your my knight in well...bloody, mismatched pieces of armour." I mumbled into his chest once he had loosened his grip.

"Bloody, mismatched pieces of armour eh? Well, you're in for it now young lady!" He said before he escorted me back to my room.

"One thing about sleeping in my bed, is that the mismatched armour needs to disappear." I told him, snuggling into my pillow.

"The things I do for love." He yawned, removing his armour and boots and slipping in next to me.

"I love you." I sighed, as I suddenly felt warm and relaxed in his embrace.

"I know," He cooed in my ear, planting a small kiss on my cheek. I quickly fell asleep, harbouring no regrets whatsoever. I decided to make the most out of Obi-wan's stay, instead of moping about all day regretting my actions in the past. I didn't want to cause him more pain in bringing up the past, especially after the tragic death of his master whom he thought of as a father figure more than a mentor.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review below, thanks!**


End file.
